<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Thousand &amp; One Letter More. by FrostedEJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758536">Three Thousand &amp; One Letter More.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ'>FrostedEJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Long Live Ianto, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Ianto Jones Lives, Immortal Ianto Jones, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Twelfth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has just finished reading the last of the letters Ianto Jones wrote for him, each one delivered by the Doctor. </p><p>Then the Doctor comes back, and she has something for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Thousand &amp; One Letter More.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Thousand <br/>&amp; <br/>One Letter More </p><p>Jack sighed quietly, as he finished the last of the three thousand letters brought to him by the Doctor. </p><p>This regeneration had been a grumpy looking old Scotsman, who seemed to immediately soften up the moment he saw the depressed look on the immortal's face. </p><p>He had expected it to be the lady who he had met before, but this explained why that had not been the case. </p><p>It had taken Jack 6 months to get up the motivation to read the last letter from one Ianto Jones, 8 hours to successfully do so despite all the tears. </p><p>He smiled wearily at the massive pile before him, glad he had saved them all on his tablet, phone, and vortex manipulator, in case he should lose the paper versions. </p><p>Behind him, he heard the start of the wheezing groans of the Doctor's Tardis. </p><p>'Which one is it?' He wondered. 'Do they intend to take me on an adventure?' </p><p>The Doctor stepped out, a letter clutched in her hand, and a soft smile on her face. </p><p>"Hello Jack. I know my past selves said there were only three thousand. But someone gave me another." She placed it on the desk in front of him, and turned back to the Tardis, "Read it, I'll wait inside for you." </p><p>Confused, Jack watched her as she left the door open, then picked up the letter, and began to read. </p><p>Hello Jack, <br/>I don't know how it happened, neither does the doctor. One moment I'm 'dying' at that blasted House of the Dead, the next I'm being spat out of who knows what onto a very odd planet. Everyone was blue Jack! Apparently I'm immortal like you, dunno how or why. Go with her Cariad, I'll see you soon, hopefully for the rest of our lives. </p><p>Love, <br/>Jones, Ianto Jones </p><p>(P.S. Shut up, I'm hilarious).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>